I, Patient
by Sapphonic
Summary: My POV trying to imagine what it would be like being in Chicago, going for an interview and becoming a patient at ER. Please R&R... Chapter 4 Yellow Trauma Room now up!
1. Chicago River

"**I, Patient"**

**Summary:** My POV trying to imagine what it would be like being in Chicago, going for an interview and becoming a patient at ER.

Then in later chapters I will give you my POV of the characters from ER. (well I try!)

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Chicago River**

"Ouch!" I yelped when I hit the ground closing my eyes and gritting my teeth with the pain from the impact. I lay there for a minute in a daze, I must have slipped on the ice and lost my balance. A gentle tap on my shoulder caught my attention; a man is asking if I was ok? and would like a hand getting up. I struggled to reply because I was still gritting my teeth with pain in my arm and ribs so I responded to him by nodding. I felt myself being levered up by two arms underneath my armpits and in my surprise when I got back on my feet, there was another guy helped him. I started wheezing, the portfolio in my holdall has winded me in my left ribs. I notice the passers by have created an audience, circling round me, I like something they've not seen before and I felt humiliated.

"You haven't seen anyone trip over before?" I snapped at everyone, supporting my injured arm. I turned to the helpful distinguished gentleman who is in his fifties told me that he thinks that I need to get my arm seeing to and so I asked him where the nearest A&E was. He looked at me with a frown, I forgot, ER I meant to say, I apologized to him and corrected myself, he laughed and said to me that he didn't think I was from round here with my prominent accent. I smiled and said I am on business here. I didn't bother telling him that I was going to an interview otherwise I would standing here with agonising pain, being polite answering his question out of curiosity. He told me there was a hospital two blocks away called County General. I thought oh my god that's the place where I have applied for a job! That was the place I was heading for, somehow I managed to get lost in this huge city, and I felt quite alienated especially coming from a country where we don't have skyscrapers. I did not realise it my designated place was close by. I felt kind of relieved because they will see why I'll be late for my appointment and saving me having to make a phone call explaining why I might be able to turn up on time. Hopefully I will get fixed up pretty soon as my interview isn't on for another 3 hours and I probably hobble up the stairs in the same building or perhaps sneak in one of those elevators.

I thanked the gentleman and he nodded back saying "Take care and have a nice day" and he walked away in another direction. I look around to find a bench to sit on; I see one a bit further up the road so I headed for it. I sat down on the bench and opened the front pocket of the holdall and pull out a little container of Tylenol. I took a couple and swallowed them with difficulty, as I had no drink on me to wash them down with ease. I am hoping they will tie over the pain for now even they are not strong painkillers. I struggled to pull up my coat sleeve because of the swelling, to take a look at my arm, it has severe bruising and it was slightly bent across the radius, Yes it is definitely fractured.

I walked along steadily, crunching through the crisp snow on the sidewalk. Trying not to do the same mistake by falling again. I smell the much-needed cup of coffee from the kiosk on the street. I am tempted to buy one, to warm myself up from the cold and the shock. I stand at the counter and ordered a large Latte. I take a sip and endeavoured the taste and the warmth. I can feel the heat of the liquid burning inside, going down to my stomach. I can think of something that will warm me up, but it is not appropriate at this time of morning. Intoxication would make me inadequate. I decided to stay put next to the kiosk to finish my coffee, as I felt it would be a bit silly trying to get through the icy streets with boiling coffee in your hand!

I walked over the one of the many river bridges in the centre of Chicago. This one is a huge bridge where the Chicago River flows through the heart of the city. I started to wheeze so I stopped and lean my arms on the ledge to catch my breath as I was struggling to breathe; the cold crisp winter air isn't helping, giving me a sharp sensation in my lungs. There is an excruciating pain down my ribs on the left side. So I unzip my coat, opened it up and looked down. I noticed that there is blood seeping out all over my clothes_; "Shit"_ I muttered to myself, my suit jacket ruined. I might have guess that I may have a compound fracture, there is a logical reason for me to struggle to breathe maybe my lung is punctured. I zipped up my coat half way up then I groaned with pain when I try to slip my bad arm to rest it across my zipper next to my chest for support. I lifted my free hand up and blew hot air from my mouth to warm them up and then I leaned over to rest my good elbow on the ledge again. Stupid me I left my gloves at the hotel. I feel like a scatterbrain today, maybe it is down to nerves about wanting this job in the ER.

I look around to admire the view of the city, looking at sun slowing cutting through the mysterious thick fog lingering round the beautiful mix of architectures and skyscrapers on this January morning. I hear different noises from the bustling city, the rattling subway train, along the nearby tracks, horn blaring from the drivers, sirens wailing from emergency services, laughing and chattering from pedestrians passing by. I look down at the river below me, I can see compacted mound of snow on the embankment. There are a few chunks of ice that have formed in the sub zero conditions from the night are starting to melt away. The river is quite calm, calm enough to see a good reflection of a tall stone colored building on the other side. I look up to see the real thing and it is standing alone on a corner. It is bearing a red colored sign that reads 'County General Hospital'

I have found my designated place…


	2. Triage

**Chapter 2 – Triage**

I walk across the ambulance bay and spotted the sliding doors with the sign 'Emergency Room' above it. The door whooshed open, I felt the warmth from inside hit me and I started to shiver, my body's quick reaction going from freezing cold to warm. I stand still with my eyes racing round the waiting room looking to see how many people were present, waiting to be seen. There must be about 15-20 people, though I had guessed that they are not all patients. I notice a couple of tramps taking up the free space lying across the seating. I could smell their stinking odour when I stepped afoot in this building. The smell is so bad that I had a wave of nausea coming on so I rushed to the triage desk with my hand covering my mouth, which is situated ahead through another set of sliding doors. I started to cough violently, gasping for air, a reaction of the odour and wheezing from my rib injury. I am normally not bothered with bad smells, with my profession, maybe it's my frame of mind, and I'm feeling vulnerable and weak.

I stood at the triage desk waiting for the nurse with long blond curly hair to serve me, she was chatting on the phone, and I don't how many times she rolled her eyes. She had the longest face I've seen for all week, I had more smile than her and I'm the one who is in bloody pain! I jumped at the high-pitched screech from a woman, walking pass behind me, I turned to look with my finger probing in my ear, what the hell? I see a red haired female doctor with a crutch, dictating a couple of young doctors who are trying to keep up with her pace. God I hope she's not the one going to interview me!

"Can I help you?" says a voice from behind the glass, attracted my attention. Thank god! You've finally got off that phone; you're not here to get paid for gossiping. I raised my right brow and looked down at her badge to see her name. '_Samantha Taggart, RN'_

"Yes I need see a doctor," I wheezed, leaning forward over the counter clutching my arm, throbbing with pain.

"You've come to the right place, what is the nature of your problem" says the nurse putting on a forced smile and then frowned at me, at my erratic breathing "Are you asthmatic?"

"No" I replied in a low tone "I slipped on some black ice on the sidewalk downtown, I suspect I have a Colles' fracture, you know the radius is broken, there is local swelling and contusion" I struggle to pull up my sleeve to show her, then I unzipped my coat to show her my blood stained clothing "And compound fracture to ribs, which might have punctured my lungs or damaged the intercostal muscles"

The nurse raised her brows, surprised at my medical knowledge. She picks up a clipboard from the front of her and grabbed a pen from the pot. Then thrusts them both at me, chewing her gum. "You will need to fill in your details and insurance etcetera, etcetera and etcetera"

"How many etcetera's were there?" I smiled sarcastically and turned away towards the waiting room. I see a young doctor with stubble and ruffled up hair trying to remove the tramps away from the area, I am surprised at his image, and he looks like a rock star especially with the t-shirt he is wearing underneath his lab coat. I'm sure a few female patients are dying to experience his bedside manners in the ER! He turns round and nods at me, I nodded back mouthing thank you. The young doctor clasps both hands on his clipboard, looking down trying to pronounce a surname on the paperwork. I try not to laugh at him.

I sat down in the nearest empty seat and placed my holdall on the floor between my feet. I placed the clipboard on my lap to look at the triage questionnaire and started scribbling my details until I was distracted by a siren wailing outside, the high decibel echo hollowed in the enclosed ambulance bay area vibrated right through me. I couldn't decide which noise was worst, that or the fiery red haired doctor!

The internal sliding door on my right side whooshed open with a Hispanic looking woman with her hair tied up, wearing a bright pink top and a multi colored nurses coat. She is followed by a attractive female doctor with a blonde bob hairstyle pacing through snapping on their gloves getting ready to receive the patient, obviously one who is in the ambulance that just arrived. On my left, two EMT's come crashing in through the external sliding doors with their patient on a gurney. I am surprised that door is still in one piece.

"What have we got?" asked the doctor examining the victim.

"Male, 25 with multiple stab wounds, BP 100/50, O neg, he already lost 3 pints" The male EMT answered.

"Ok we need to load up the O neg when put him in trauma 3" says the blonde instructing her team.

I watch her help pushing the gurney through the door, disappearing out of my sight. I look around looking at other people in the waiting room, whispering, chattering and shaking their heads in disbelief about the victim being pushed forward, in front of the queue. I roll my eyes at their impatience. I take a look at my watch to see what time it is, read 10.43. I let out a deep sigh thinking my appointment is at 1 o'clock; I still may have plenty of time, if not I'll tell them I am here but not in one piece! I look down at my wrist again and was surprised that did not take my watch off. The oedema has made my watchstrap cut through the skin; I winced, struggling to undo the strap, touching the tenderness of the wounded site. I got up and picked up my finished questionnaire and walked back to the nurse at the triage desk.

I hand the clipboard over to her and she looks through it. She raises her brows and mutters _'Doctor'. _Nurse Taggart quickly looks up at me then looks down again scanning the paper.

"Having a bad day?" I asked, trying to give small talk

"Yep you could say that" She replied and gets up from her chair and walks out of her triage unit. I paused to think, wondering why she left so abruptly. She then reappeared behind her desk. "Considering you are Doctor, we can push you up the queue"

"Oh thank you," I said, I started to feel guilty because there are people out there who have been waiting longer than me. I would normally decline but considering I have an interview, I will take up that offer.

"Oh one more thing, may I have some dressing so I can compress this bleeding," I asked pointing at my ribs.

"Take a seat and I'll bring you some"

I go back to the waiting room to sit down again. I notice the lingering odour has disappeared. The external sliding doors whoosh opened again, everyone look in that direction. The freezing cold draught circulated the warm room. Nobody was present, and then the doors went again, this time I see a kid messing around with the sensor from the outside. The culprit kept repeating his actions until some guy burst out in anger trying to keep warm; he was sat next to the exit, chased after him. My body starts to shudder and my teeth are shattering then I see Nurse Taggart walk towards me with some dressing in her hand.

"I'll put this on for you, I don't think you'll manage with that bad arm," She offered, applying on the dressing against my wound.

"Ouch!" I moaned, my face grimaced at the nurse who was heavy handed.

"Sorry" She gets up apologizing and whispered "You should be seen within a hour"

I thanked the nurse, I looked around if there were any magazine lying around, there were none, so I leaned over to my holdall and pull out my portfolio to flick through to kill the time…


	3. Horizontal

**Chapter 3 – Horizontal**

An hour has passed; the boredom is starting to take over me. I shove my portfolio in to my holdall with frustration, from the waiting and the pain, gnawing inside me. I see Nurse Taggart walk through the doors to see to a woman who is sitting opposite me. She still hasn't cracked a smile yet! I have decided that she isn't really blonde in this light, like at triage desk where the bright light shone over her head. Her color had a tinge of orange like someone who had dye his or her own hair with some cheap peroxide. I can also see dark roots appearing through too. I wonder why she doesn't smile much? Does she a have a problematic personal life? Is she bored with her job? Why the hell is my brain waffling on about her bloody hair! There are more important things to worry about, like getting to my interview on time. Well the boredom has really got to me; I am fed up of waiting now! I am losing my patience…

The pain on my side is getting worst, I am gasping for breath. I am tired of hearing the two vending machines humming, which are situated against the wall between two windows. I decided that I need the toilet, so I get up and walk through the doors again. My eyes raced round the corridor and the ER to find the ladies room. I walked over to the triage desk to let the nurse know where I am going and asked where they were, in case my name is called out for treatment. She nods ok and points out the direction. I carefully walk along the corridor trying to trying to dodge the walking wounded, trying dodge the staff members in scrubs and lab coats, who are rushing by, one almost barged into me, nearly knocked me off my feet.

I study the interior of the emergency room as I walk along the corridor; the walls are painted in two colors that are divided in two sections horizontally, gray on top and blue on the bottom half. Unlike the waiting room which bottle green on the bottom with unsightly yellow patterned curtains hanging open next to the blinded windows. The entire flooring is tiled in black and white like a chessboard. All the doors are wooden, maybe solid oak with stainless steel sheet on the bottom half; they have scuffmarks and little dints from the gurneys crashing into them. Imagine if those protective sheets weren't on those doors, the wood would smash in to little smithereens from the forced impact.

I start to feel weaker as the hour pass by; I feel the weight of the world against my shoulders, the blood, sweat and the tears. I struggle to move my legs, they are heavy like are like lead. I can see the view of the ladies bathroom door, it is only a few steps away, but every step I take it seems longer to get there, like if the distance has multiplied. My view of the corridor starts to tilt side ways, like I'm capsizing. I start to choke for air… I can't breathe! I start to panic with my suffocation so I try to reach out my hand to clutch on to the shelving against the wall.

"Oof!" I groaned, I am on the floor… I must have misjudged my arms length and missed it… My view fades to black…

Am I dreaming? I hear voices, distorted; I hear pattering of footsteps, I'm trying to work out what they were saying and where I was. I feel my body travelling, like weaving in and out; I can feel the air rush by my ears then a sudden stop. I struggle to open my eyes, so I manage to flicker them open but my lids feels heavy like I was sedated. My vision is blurred. I feel hands poking and prodding me. I felt a body press against my left shoulder. I guess this is a female because she lingered with smell of perfume. I felt my blouse being pulled apart then a stethoscope that felt cold touching against my skin on my chest. Oh my god I hope they've left my bra on, I don't want the whole ER to see my bosoms!

I can feel her breathing over my face, her breath smelled minty with a hint of cigarette ash. She is talking about god knows what? There is a male voice present, speaking in a thick European accent muttering words in reply, their conversation sounds gobbledegook, my brain is not functioning very well, everything's a muddle. I felt her thumb pulling up my left eyelid and shone a bright light into it. The brightness of the light blinded me; when she drops my lid back in place I can still see the light there even though my lids are close. The effect is light is like when you have your photo taken and the flash puts spots before your eyes. She again looks into my right eye and I can vaguely see her through the blur and the light.

I open my eyes and try to focus a clear view of everything around me. I can see two people leaning over me. One is an Afro-American female that I presumably that she is a nurse, because is wearing the same multicoloured coat like the Hispanic one, I saw earlier. I now have a clear view of the female doctor who was examining me; she is standing on my left side and leans over me to see if I am alert. She had long silky brown hair; one side is tucked behind her ear and wearing a black v-neck top underneath her lab coat. She tilts her head and raises her eyebrows up from her puppy dog brown eyes, kind of cute but she doesn't smile much.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Lockhart" She introduced herself, smiling wryly at me, "How are you feeling?" She asked checking the IV bags and filling in the chart. I said lousy and I asked her what happened; she says that I collapsed due to hyperventilation from my punctured lung. I let out a sigh, what else could possibly go wrong today? The brunette tells me that they are taking me up to the x-ray department…


	4. Yellow Trauma Room

**Chapter 4 – Yellow Trauma Room**

The moveable bright lights hanging from the ceiling are blinding. I whip off the breathing mask; it is annoying and uncomfortable, the elastic bit digging in to my cheekbones. I feel my body being levered up against the gurney to sit upright by the nurse and the doctor. The nurse is trying to dress me with a surgical gown while the doctor is on the phone; I overhear her talking to the x-ray department that we are due to go up in 15-20 minutes. I glanced at the nurse's badge to see what her name is, Haley… oh no its Haleh, I double looked to correct myself.

I now have a good view of; I presume that I am in one of the trauma rooms, my eyes raced round to study the contents of the place. The walls have been painted in a revolting mustard yellow color. Maybe the rooms are color coded, so I must be tagged yellow! The floor is yellow, black and white tiled in a weaving pattern. To my left there is double doors leading to another trauma room, a nurse bursts through, she heads to the frosted glass cupboards on my right side, getting out some meds and equipment and I watch her go back through those doors. I see the ER staff trying to revive someone; I can hear the heart monitor giving out lethal rhythms and the defibrillator jolting.

I can see a large clock above the doors ahead of me. Then I carry on watching everyone doing his or her thing. Suddenly dawned on me what I was looking at ahead and totally miss it, the clock. I swing my head to look at it again it is now 12 o'clock! Gosh how long have I been out? Oh no my interview's in an hour. I need to tell someone soon. The nurse finished covering me; she puts my clothes in to a bag and places it with my holdall that is resting between my ankles. She then lowers me down carefully. I try to catch the doctor's attention.

"Excuse me Doctor, I was wonder if someone can pass a message on for me please" I asked. She puts her hand in her pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. She grabs a pen from her breast pocket and she nods with an _'Mmm hmm'_ sound coming from her mouth, looking at me waiting for me to speak.

"Can you let Doctor Lewis know that is it unlikely that I am going to make it to my interview on time"

"Interview? Are you a candidate?" She asked frowning with her lips curled. I nodded back at her. "Doctor Lewis is around" She looks up to ask the nurse if she could find the Chief of ER. The brunette sits herself down and pulls the stool from beneath herself and shuffled near me. She looks at her watch and carries on filling the paper work, doing the assessment.

"Are you applying for the resident position here?" Doctor Lockhart asked, biting the end of her pen.

"No I applying for internship here, I've just qualified" I slowly close my eyes to relax; the meds they have given me are making me drowsy. I wake up again and started to laugh, I don't know if I was high or my humor tickled me from my thoughts. Doctor Lockhart sits up from her paperwork and half smiled, looking at me, wondering what I found so amusing. I told her that I couldn't believe I manage to get myself in this position, and I will never forget if I ever get the job here, god! What a start for me!

"Well at least you have a sense of humor, you see the funny side of the things," A female voice approaching to my right side, letting out a chuckle. I turn to look who it is; it's the blonde doctor I saw earlier, in the waiting room. Anyway where the hell is the chief of ER? I thought he or she would pay me a visit by now.

"Hi I'm Doctor Lewis" The blonde introducing herself, she reaches her arm out for Doctor Lockhart's clip chart and browses through it. My jaw dropped to the floor, she doesn't look very old, mid-thirties and she looks a bit too gentle to be a chief, then again looks can be deceiving, she could be a battle-axe. I would have thought the screeching red head with crutch would have the position; then again she could be higher.

"Don't worry I will reschedule your appointment" says the blonde doctor gracefully nodding, resting her hand on my arm, giving a gentle squeeze, trying to give me reassurance. I said to her it was typical, why does it always happen to me, things go wrong especially it's an important day, the day that I hope to start my successful career. She asked me if anyone had wish me luck, I answered yes and then she quoted to me.

"I've heard the saying, go and break a leg" She lets out a prominent wide grin, showing her white perfected teeth.

"Well in my case yes!" We both laugh and I thought, I don't think she is a battle-axe, from her humor and mannerism. Then again, I probably won't get the job now because she will think I am a clumsy clot and half of the ER staff probably be laughing behind my back if they find out who I was!

A tall brooding dark haired male doctor pops his head round the door, asking to see Doctor Lewis, the voice has a face to it now, I heard that accent when I was trying to come round earlier. Now that is one hell of a gorgeous doctor! Why can't he use his bedside manners on me? Well we can't be choosy can we; mind you Doctor Lockhart is very pleasant, I'm sure she will look after me… Anyway I spend the next few minutes with my eyes fixated on Doctor 'Dish', I watch him talk to Doctor Lewis and notice him, a few times, taking glances at me. So I don't know whether he finds me attractive _Way-hey!_ Or they're just talking about me. He walks towards me and puts his big manly hands on my good shoulder and gives me a gentle squeeze telling me that they will fix me up in no time. With my head all fuzzy from the meds, it took a few seconds to register what he had said. I thought he said that they were going to fix me up with him! Oh damn!

I felt Doctor Lockhart stamp her foot against the metal to release the brake of the gurney. She then pushes me along, with her free hand is up above carrying my IV bag and Haleh, who is on my right side, her hand on gripping on the rail, carrying a few medical supplies under her other arm. I feel a little fragile at this minute; a cursing of words came of my mouth when I felt a little impact when the gurney hits the door.

I am travelling through the brightly lit emergency room, all I can see is the white ceiling tiles and rectangle shaped flat lighting. Looking at them one after another. I can hear various noises like the telephone shrilling its ring continuously, people shouting, clattering of instruments and so on. The place is bustling with people. The gurney comes to a halt for a minute then I am wheeled in to a close confide space, the elevator. I see her frowning with concentrating positioning me, she smiled at me when she notices I was watching her, I had choice to look at her or the ceiling. She then turns to press the button. I watch the door slowly close together…


End file.
